Understand
by Elegant Solution
Summary: Sometimes Roger feels like Angel is the only person who understands him.


Disclaimer: All character belong to Jonathan Larson. Angel's outfit belongs to me!

Lyrics By Fall Out Boy.

_Joke me something awful just like kisses on the necks of "best friends"  
We're the kids who feel like dead ends_

She raised her hand and knocked on the door softly. She waited for a few minutes, contemplating if he was even inside. He should be of course. According to Collins and Mark he didn't get out much. She sighed and knocked a little harder, waiting for human life to stir inside.

"Mark, I swear to God, you have to stop forgetting things. I was taking a nap," Roger said, sliding the loft door open.

Angel flashed her white teeth.

"Oh, Angel, hey. I thought you were Mark."

"I know, can I come in?" she asked.

_And I want to be known for my hits, not just my misses  
I took a shot and didn't even come close _

"Of course," he said, moving aside to allow her into the apartment.

Angel was wearing white platform boots and fishnets. Roger smiled a little to himself as he shut the door. The girl knew how to dress, he had to give her that. She wore a black pleather skirt with matching black top. Dark eyeliner rimmed her eyes and her lipstick was a deep crimson.

"All you're missing is a whip," Roger chuckled, giving her the once over again.

Angel giggled.

"Oh, have you been a bad boy Mr. Davis?" she teased, waggling a finger in his direction.

"I'm always bad," he grinned.

_At trust and love and hope  
And the poets are just kids who didn't make it  
And never had it at all_

She raised an eyebrow and smiled wider. She sauntered over to Roger, swaying her hips. He coughed a little as she got inches away from him. The sweet, flowery scent of her perfume hit his senses. He had to admit that Angel was one hell of a woman. Hell, she was prettier than some of the women he had dated.

He liked how she would stop by from time to time just to check up on him. He was amazed at how sweet and caring a human being could actually be. He understood why Collins loved her so much. Her crimson lips curved into a somewhat sadistic smile and Roger found himself somewhat frightened. She had a playful little glint in her eyes that assured him that everything would be ok.

_And the record won't stop skipping  
And the lies just won't stop slipping_

"Do I need to spank you, Mr. Davis?" she asked, trying not to giggle.

Roger grinned a little and shrugged his shoulders, returning her playful smile.

"Maybe," he sighed walking past her.

She narrowed her eyes a little and smacked his ass with force. Roger stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her.

"Now I understand why Collins keeps you around," he said.

"Why…I…"Angel stammered, her cheeks turning pink.

Roger chuckled and walked over to her, kissing her flushed cheek.

"I was only joking, sweets," he said.

"I know, still," she replied, smiling at the little nickname he had donned her with.

_And besides my reputation's on the line  
We can fake it for the airwaves_

She took his hand in and led him over to the couch. He sat down next to her and rested her head on his shoulder. They had become good friends since the day they met. Her company didn't annoy him. Her company was pleasant and warm. She patted his leg.

"Are you doing ok? And you better not lie to me," she said, looking up into his green eyes.

She always knew when he would lie.

"I'm doing pretty shitty," he said, knowing she was the one person he could be perfectly honest with.

She snuggled closer to him and sighed. She wished there was more she could do for him.

_Force our smiles, baby, half dead  
From comparing myself to everyone else around me_

His hand absently wandered to the back of her wig and stroked the soft hair. He liked this. He liked that he didn't have to talk with her. He liked how cuddly she was. Mimi didn't really like to cuddle a lot.

"We should go get dinner sometime," she smiled.

"I could do that," he replied.

"We have to get you out of this apartment every now and then," she giggled, nudging him in the side.

He chuckled lightly and pulled her a little closer.

_Please put the doctor on the phone 'cause I'm not making any sense  
Blame everyone but me for this mess_

"Then we could go dancing. I like to dance," Angel babbled on.

Roger smiled. He could listen to her talk for hours. She had a nice voice.

"You could wear a tux!" she exclaimed.

"I don't think I even own a tux," he said.

"You could borrow one of Collins' and I'll get a pretty ball gown to wear."

The thought of her in a fancy ball gown made him grin even more.

"You would be the belle of the ball then," he grinned, kissing the top of her head.

_And my back has been breaking from this heavy heart  
We never seemed so far_

She giggled a little and snuggled closer. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek against the top of her head. This felt so good. Sometimes he felt like she was the only person in the world who understood him. They fell asleep against each other.

_I'm hopelessly hopeful, that you're just hopeless enough  
But we never had it at al_

_Force our smiles, baby, half dead  
From comparing myself to everyone else around me  
to everyone else around me_


End file.
